Blood Bonds
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: Sango and Miroku escape with Naraku and the rest of the coven on their trail. A new journey begins as Miroku begins to understand Sango and her complicated existance.
1. Chapter 1 On The Run

I scarcely remember my life before Sango. It was true. I could barely remember my purpose for coming to that god forsaken town or anything for that matter. Even what my apartment looked like back home. It scared me but it was true.

So much had happened in the few weeks since the night in the club. Once I was a simple reporter, now I was a target of an entire vampire coven, and my only ally were one of their leaders. It seemed strange to me, but I wasn't truly as frightened as I should be. Sure Sango could drain me dry if she decided to, yet she had been true to her word this entire time, what would change her mind now?

The journey out of town was surprisingly simple considering I was a suspect in the murder of the bartender Kiera. For an odd reason, the cops seemed very willing to release me into Sango's custody. That fact bothered me.

I turned to Sango as we sat in the back of the dark tinted cab.

"Hey". I muttered as she looked at me smoothly, her hand resting against her chin.

"Mmm". She muttered seemingly uninterested in anything aside from the moon.

"How is it you got them to release me"? I said leaning my arm on the chair behind her.

Sango smirked, shaking her head as she looked toward the silent cab driver. "I do tend to be quite persuasive. Do you remember the night in the club? You couldn't take your eyes off of me. You and about thirty other men in there". She said smugly.

Of course I remembered that night. How could I not? She was so stunningly beautiful and besides that, something pulled me to her, something unnatural. It was then I saw all of her memories and unwillingly plunged myself into her preternatural world.

"Well," She said breaking my train of thought suddenly. "I told them it would be best if you were released of all suspiscion and be taken into _my_ custody."

"And what? They relented to a beautiful vampire elder, just like that"? I said, not too shocked that she wowed them with her unnatural, haunting beauty.

"That". She muttered reaching into her pocket, pulling out something bronze attached to black leather. "And this". She muttered tossing a shiny badge onto my lap.

I glanced down at her shaking my head. "They believed you were a cop"? I said, the idea seemed ludacris. If they only knew she was second in command to the blood thristy coven targeting the townsfolk.

"Yes". She said turning back to the window casually.

Something else bothered me. So many things she left unspoken between us. If I were to trust her as much as I needed to, I needed to know the truth. My mind was plagued with a thousand questions, yet I started at the beginning. "Tell me something". I said as she glanced back at me without turning her head. "How did you come to this place? From your memories you must be like.. five hundred years old". I muttered dropping my voice as the cab driver glanced in the rear view mirror at us.

Sango shook her head. "A thousand". She corrected quietly, her long fingers drumming on the door.

That should have scared a normal person, but for some reason not me. I suppose if I was crazy enough to enter her coven as basically a walking meal, this fact shouldn't shock me.

She stared out through the glass silently. "I awoke not long before you arrived here. Probably a fortnight." She seemed to almost ignore me completely as she stared out the window. "I learned all that I could of this world. It had changed since last I was awake. I believe it was the 1700's when I last walked under the moon." She spoke softly, her eyes never shifting to me. "That night in the club, me and several followers were.." Her eyes flashed to the driver. "Hunting". She whispered as I nodded slowly.

"It is so easy." She mused, her fingers tracing along the glass. "They are already intoxicated. And under the lights-" She laughed softly. "We look like gods, how easily they are drawn to us".

I shuttered at the thought. My mind flashing back to the night in the club. How very close I was to death. If I'd only knew it at the time.. I shuttered again.

"The alcohol in the blood is bothersome. Taints it, but it is still the same. Does it's purpose". She said casually, as if she were talking about drinking tea.

The eyes of the driver flashed back to us. I questioned whether or not this was a good idea talking about this in front of a human. But I imagine if Sango had seen some threat in the man she'd kill him. I shuttered again. The thought of her hunched down on the man's chest draining him, was not very pleasant.

"But there will be plenty of time for this later." She muttered as the cab slowed on the dark stretch of highway.

The man looked over his shoulder skeptically as Sango threw a few bills into the front seat.

"Come on". She muttered as she swiftly glided off the seat and out the door.

I hurriedly collected my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I followed her.

"Where are we going"? I muttered as my eyes searched the dark trees ahead of us.

"You'll see". She whispered over her shoulder as she stepped gracefully over the thick underbrush.

My eyes attempted to decipher the shapes around us. It was useless considering my eyes weren't nearly as good as hers. I frowned, trying to follow her sleek shape ahead of me. My heart dropped as the tall iron gates of a cemetery came into view.

"Dammit". I sighed heavily. One of the drawbacks of traveling with a vampire. I'd almost all but forgotten they couldn't travel in day light. The thought of spending the night in a crypt was not at all comforting.

She stopped, her hair flowing over her shoulder lightly as she smirked. "It isn't the Four Seasons. But unless you prefer to wait here". She said pushing on the gate as she turned away from me.

I gritted my teeth as I followed her.

As I child I was raised to respect graveyards, to revere them. I didn't venture into them very often. In fact none at all really. This was going to be interesting. I breathed heavily, trying to take in as much fresh air as I followed silently behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleeping With The Dead

I stood in the dark tomb, my eyes moving wearily over the moss covered walls. I folded my arms, more out of defiance than anything, it's not as if it would make a difference.

Sango sat on the ground against the wall, her eyes following me slowly as I paced. She winced slightly, her eyes shutting tightly. Her breathing became more labored as her hands dug into the dirt floor.

"What's the matter"? I whispered hurrying toward her side as she threw a hand out in front.

"It's nothing". She said with a grimace as her eyes flashed down to her side. "I broke a rib when I was escaping." She muttered weakly.

My eyes turned down to her side. I was curious how the undead could sustain injuries like this. "May I see"? I said purely out of morbid curiosity.

She nodded slowly, her head tilting toward the ceiling as she pulled up the edge of her shirt. My eyes widened as I stared over the black and blue skin that covered her ribs and half of her stomach. It looked as if she were kicked in her side repeatedly. I glanced back at her face. "Does it hurt"?

She snickered, her eyes turning toward me. "Not in the same way it would hurt you. It's more of an annoyance than anything." She winced slightly as she shook her head. "Though the bones reforming is a little troublesome.

I tore my eyes away from her face to her side that was now contorting. I held back a gasp as I watched the bones rearrange themselves, pressing against her skin as they shifted around. "That is amazing". I muttered as she smirked.

"Yeah. It won't be so amazing if we get caught".

I instantly tensed as I watched her eyes lock on the wooden door.

"Fortunately for us, the scent of the graves confuses our kind. We don't like the smell of death considering what we are". She laughed morbidly. "I would say most vampires feel strongly about staying in graveyards. Few have done it since the ancient times. Not when there are homes they can purchase to use as their nests." Her voice trailed off then, as if she were meaning to end the conversation.

"Sango". I said drawing her red eyes back to me. "You have to tell me everything, I have to be prepared."

She seemed reluctant as she stared at me. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes. "What is it you want to know"?

"Anything that you have to say." I thought for a second, trying to word the questions I wanted to ask. "When you took me to the coven, what did you do to me"? I said shuttering as I remembered the trance like state I was in. I barely recognized anything until I was being clawed at by the caged vampires under ground.

She raised her hand placing it against my wrist lightly. I watched her flip my hand over, her eyes on my veins. For a fraction of a second I was afraid. Her gaze seemed so longing, so thirsty. She snapped her eyes away to face mine. "I drained you to the point of death. I made you delirious with the lack of blood going to your brain." She spoke so sterile as if she were a doctor explaining a procedure. "When that happens, you are completely under my control. I can tell you to swing your arm and you will do it without hesitation. It is something most of my kind take full advantage of, they usually do it when they want to torture their prey."

I nodded slowly absorbing as much as I could.

"Our kind never drinks after the heart stops, the dead blood is like acid in our veins." She whispered slowly, her eyes shifting away. "The only reason you were not harmed when I took you there is because of my status. If I were anyone else you would have been torn to pieces."

I sat down in front of her, my legs folding. I was completely enraptured in her story, it was surreal, like an exciting bedtime story. Yet I knew these things were all too real.

She sighed.

"Why is it your heart beats? Even though you are dead?"

She looked at me slowly, her hair drifting over the gashes on her cheeks. "It is for aesthetic purposes. It would seem odd if you held a woman and she never breathed and her heart never beat right? We don't have to do that, yet we do. We don't have to order food when we go to bars or restaurants. Yet we do, it's all for an appearance of normalcy."

This fact made me question how many times I'd seen a pale man or woman eating not knowing whether or not they were vampires. Though that was stupid. Sango was clearly different from any normal woman. Her skin was luminescent in an unnatural way. Though she appeared normal enough to most. To her victims. I shuttered.

I didn't like to think of Sango killing people. Taking them in the dead of night with her catlike agility. I didn't want to think of her leaning over them with her fangs bared as they cried for mercy.

"If you don't mind." She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. "I am feeling very tired."

"Oh. Oh yeah". I said glancing to the stone casket behind me.

"I'm not going to stay in there. Dead bodies burn our senses like alcohol". She said with a smirk. "I prefer my own coffin. Yet that isn't an option."

"Well I guess we are not very different, I cannot stand the dead either". I said laughing weakly.

She nodded as she pursed her lips together becoming absolutely still. I watched her for a moment. She looked as if she had turned to stone, no part of her moved a faction of an inch.

Letting out a sigh, I folded my arms shutting my eyes as I leaned back on the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3 Suggestion

**Sorry everyone. Its taken me a while to update on blood bonds because I've been caught up with writing my Jasper/Alice story and reading breaking dawn and interview with a vampire. LOL I am in kinda a vampire phase right now. so lame.. Anyway hope what I have come up with is good and you guys enjoy it. Peace**

**

* * *

**

I raised my head from the ground, my eyes flickering around the dark crypt. A foul odor traveled up my nostrils causing my stomach to turn. Before my mind could name what it smelt like I remebered.. I'm in a crypt, that smell could be a number of things. I cringed as I rose into a sitting position, my joints aching from sleeping on the stone floor. I looked to Sango who was sitting a few feet away watching me.

The cuts on her face were healed and she seemed to glow a little brighter than when I fell asleep.

"Do vampires even really need sleep"? I muttered as she smirked.

"Not really. I wasn't sleeping persay, merely giving my body a chance to recover. It heals faster when we don't move".

"Oh." I whispered looking toward the ceiling. I supposed nothing was going to shock me anymore. Nothing would seem frightening, not when I was already living through a horror movie.

Sango floated over to me, her red eyes focused on mine. "Are you ready to leave"? She whispered tilting her head to the side.

I nodded quickly jumping to my feet as she snickered. As I stood up, a sharp spasm of pain radiated up my spine, the result of the stone floor once again. Twisting my back, I closed my eyes tightly as Sango moved back to her place against the wall.

"Here". She muttered tossing me the large bag she'd brought with us when we escaped the inn. I caught it in my arms, mildly suprised by the weight.

Turning away from her, I leaned the bag against the stone coffin, my finger on the zipper. A loud gasp escape my lips and I could feel her shirnking away from me. "You didn't". I muttered looking at the bend and battered remains of my laptop.

She shrugged smoothly, her face blank. "It was an accident, forgot my own strength".

I looked at her awestruck, my eyebrows raised. "Your own strength"? I repeated dumbly as I glanced back at the crumpled metal in the back. "It looked as if it was ran over by a truck"!

"Would you prefer the laptop or your head"? She said shaking her head as she walked toward the door.

I tried to picture Sango crushing my skull between her hands, it seemed all to realistic. I wondered if she got tired of me would she live up to her threat. Shaking my head, I zipped the bag shut, throwing it over my shoulder with a grunt.

Sango pushed back the door roughly, her eyes searching the graveyard as the moonlight poured onto my face. Taking a long breath, I sighed. Clean, untainted air, I smiled. Sango looked back at me, her eyes rolling as she walked out along the row of tomb stones.

As we walked through the graveyard, I practically jogged to keep up with her. She was walking ahead of me with stiff shoulders and alert eyes. Every crack of a tree branch or crunch of dirt her head would whip around. Perhaps I should be as on guard as she was, considering my life was the one in danger. Yet strangely I was comfortable with letting her protect me. I glanced up as we reached the wall of the graveyard, Sango scaling it like an expert mountain climber, with catlike agility and grace. She straddled the wall, her slender hand extended toward me.

I frowned, my eyes narrowing as I swatted her hand away. I afterall had to regain _some_ of my dignity. I climbed the wall as quickly as I could considering it was slick with moss. As soon as I reached the top, she leaped down gracefully into the tall grass.

"So where is it you're planning on going"? I said jumping down after her as she looked around.

"Anywhere but here. Trust me". She said darkly as she started walking into the trees.

"So we have no destination"? I said walking after her with my hands clenched on the bag. Suddenly an idea struck me, my eyes widened as a smirk crawled up my face. "I've got an idea". I said as her head turned casually to face me. "Why should we run? Why not make me a vampire? Then there'd be no more threat". I said as she stared at me silently.

She sighed, her eyes turning toward the sky as a flicker of doubt crossed her face. Her face became a calm mask as she answered coldly. "Because, I am not going to condem you to that life. Besides, they will never stop hunting you, you'll just be an immortal running for eternity". She said turning away quickly as she continued walking at a quicker pace. "This isn't something you just want to jump into. I had no choice, most of us don't. If I could I would choose mortality over being some ghoulish myth". She muttered as I hurried to her side.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just suggesting something". I said as her eyes flashed to me.

"Well don't suggest it again. We're going to see the one person who can kill Naraku". She said turning her eyes back to the dark underbrush ahead of us.

"And who is that"? I ventured cautiously.

She remained silent for a moment, her eyes darkening. "The one who made Naraku. His creator Kikyo". She said looking back at me silently.


End file.
